Technical Field
The present invention relates to privacy and security in data collection of telecommunications failure and performance metrics and more specifically wherein the programming control is generated at a plurality of places other than the locations of a device which is being programmed, operated, or measured. Furthermore, the user of various wireless applications is protected from intrusion and data leakage.
Description of the Related Art
Today our smartphones, no longer merely wireless handsets, have become a unified interface to our friends, family, government, employer, client, and business and social partners. Each relationship is different and often changes. There is no longer a single service that is provided by a mobile wireless device. Accordingly power has shifted toward the edge of our human networks.
In one conventional business model, a cellular telephone customer obtained both services and goods from a single integrated vendor and agreed to the terms and conditions on offer as a Hobson's choice. Data collected on the mobile device was primarily utilized to ensure customer satisfaction of the telephony service. In the present time, business relationships are more fragmented. Many services are provided to a single mobile user and handsets may be independently sold, leased, owned, and replaced. Instead of a hierarchical carrier-customer base data relationship, it tends increasingly toward a mesh with multi-dimensional tension.
As we place more of our information on personal devices and use it to sustain multiple financial and personal relationships, there is an increased need for privacy for our data and control over where we choose to share it. There is an economic advantage to offer access to our individual data and the benefits of exchanging access should be more equally shared among data sources and data consumers.
Conventional mobile wireless devices may be configured to collect quality of service statistics or under conditions collect and transmit data defined in a data collection profile and executed by an agent. User expectations of a sense of connectedness, and cradle to grave support services are potentially in conflict with a desire for privacy.
As is known, Short Message Service (SMS) is specified by the ETSI (standards GSM 03.401 and 03.382). A security server may transmit a text message via a Short Message Service Center to a recipient using the signaling paths needed to control the telephone traffic. SMS can be implemented in every mobile station by standard software.
Other text messaging services may be employed for the same result. SMS is an exemplary and well-known text messaging service. Multi-media messaging services are extensions of the same technology and are equivalent for the purpose of notification. As is known steganography provides a mechanism for embedding text within an image which may provide the notification and credibility token. As is known, Wi-Fi refers to any one of the radio protocols documented in the 802.11 standards for data communications. As is known, MAC refers to a media access control system which specifies an address for each device.
Conceptually, we need orthogonal data channels from each device user to many relationship partners. This would provide a way to enable data channels from each device to support more than a single relationship and in a way that does not depend on others to ensure the data only goes where intended.
If, when personalized data becomes available, it could be collected only on certain conditions controllable by the person, and, even if data is intended to be shared with more than one recipient, it would be transmitted in a way that avoids leakage among the recipients.
As more people and systems depend on wireless connectivity, it must receive greater protection from hijacking for theft of their data or mere malicious denial of service attacks.
Thus it can be appreciated that what is needed is a way to securely collect and transmit private data exclusively to authorized recipients and to protect users from data leaks to unauthorized recipients and verify the provenance of data collection profiles prior to installation and execution at any mobile device.